


Stay The Night

by virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hanzo Shimada, F/M, Implied Breeding, Kinbaku, Loss of Virginity, Mentioned Genji Shimada, Modern Era, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Cassandra Destler isn’t the one for dares. Except when she gets tricked into staying the night at a strangely pristine castle deep in the cherry blossom trees.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, I have the offerings. I would rather not have you two strung up by a spirit you pissed off because you wanted to prove you were brave. Or stupid. Or both.”

 

Cassandra stared at her sister Carmina and her boyfriend with a look that could be generously described mildly irritated. Apparently, her sister decided it was a good idea to take a dare to stay at Shimada Castle, a castle hidden away in the cherry blossom trees that always looked pristine despite it’s abandonment. There were rumors of oni living in the castle to explain it’s pristine condition (and to keep trespassers out, as there was no fence around the structure).

 

Of course, her being the elder sister, she had to come along and make sure her little brat of a sibling was ok. The warm spring evening called for shorts and a tee but Cassandra, ever so cautious, had a jacket on as well in order to keep warm during the night.

 

“But Cass, we gotta have our priiide!” Carmina whined.

 

“Pride my ass.” Cassandra grumbled as the boyfriend led the way inside. “Just don’t break anything. In fact, don’t do anything until the offerings out.”

 

Inside the castle, Cassandra’s gaze moved upward. She stared at the mural of two grand dragons, one green and one blue, swirling in the sky together. It certainly was beautiful. She moved her gaze to the center of the room and stepped forward to set out the offering. From what she researched, the proper way to please demons was raw meat and aromatic incense so that was what she prepared. Setting out a small decorative mat, She laid out a beautiful porcelain bowl containing raw meat, the best she could find on short notice. Aside the bowl, she set out two incense stands and lit the sticks of incense she procured. Taking a step back, she knelt down and closed her eyes, murmuring a prayer of appeasement.

 

As she murmured, a strange sense crept up her spine. The sensation of being watched, assessed like a predator hunting its prey. She hoped that such a sensation did not spell her doom. She felt the faintest touch of clawed hands, grazing the bare skin on the back of her neck where the bob cut of her dark blond hair barely covered, and shivered.

 

Wait a minute, clawed hands?

 

Cassandra’s eyes snapped open, panic rising. She turned around, seeing the doors slammed shut behind her and her ‘companions’ nowhere to be seen. She scrambled up, taking care not to disturb the offering, and ran to the door.

 

“Carmina! Carmina! If this is a joke, I’m not laughing!” She snarled. In the distance, she faintly heard the giggling of her sister. “CARMINA!!!” She bodychecked the door, which gave nothing except a dull ache in her shoulder. “Dammit! My own sibling...” She pressed her head against the doors, panting heavily in an attempt to get her panic to settle. The dusky light outside was fading fast, threatening to leave her all alone in darkness. She slumped down, pulling her jacket closer to her.  

 

In the darkening room, where only the incense light glowed faintly, she heard a bird call. She blinked. It sounded like...a sparrow? She wasn’t up to date on her bird calls or anything but if she had to guess, it sounded pretty sparrow-y. Making the mental note not to be a bird scientist someday, she noticed an shadow-shrouded feather fall to the ground out of the corner of her eye. The sound of something moving above her caught her attention, despite how faint the noise was. Was it a cat? A bird? She wasn’t sure. If it was the demons that said to lurk in these halls, then she hoped that her offering was good enough for them.

 

If not...well, it was nice living.

 

“Speak.”

 

A voice rang out, causing her to jump. She looked around before her gaze met two silvery orbs. Even in the shadows, she could recognize a humanoid form. And the fact that he had a bow in his hands, drawstring pulled back and arrow ready to fire. She swallowed.

 

“W-What do you want from me?” She whispered from fear.

 

“Your name. And why you are here. Mortals do not come to my castle, leave offerings, and stay.” Cassandra realized that this man was most likely the demon of rumor.

 

“I-I am Cassandra Destler. My sister and her lover were supposed to stay here for a rather foolish dare but fled, leaving me trapped while I prepared the offering to you...and any other demons in the castle.” She replied truthfully, staring at the demon currently towering over her. He appeared to muse over her words.

 

“Very well.” She watched as he relaxed the bow and put the arrow away. The dark lanterns suddenly lit with soft red light, giving her a better look at the demon before her. Skin of damp ash, marked by scarlet, horns pointing skyward, he looked very much the demons she heard and read about. She wondered if there was a hint of incubus in him, given how handsome he looked to her. He reached out a hand to her. “Come.” She instinctively took his hand, allowing him to help her up.

 

“W-what do you want from me?” She asked.

 

“Considering you were considerate enough to bring such a high-quality offering, it is only fair I let you stay the night.”

 

“Oh...uh...thank you. May I have your name?”

 

“Hanzo.”

 

“Thank you, Hanzo.” She smiled at him. “I’m honored by your willingness to let me stay.” She paused. “Um, is there...another demon in this castle?”

 

“My brother. But he does not stay inside for long, except to tell me if I have guests.” She blinked and showed him the feather.

 

“So he would’ve told you about me, correct?” She asked.

 

“Indeed.” He took the feather into his hands and sent it flying, the feather whizzing into a hallway and out of sight. “Now, follow me.” He guided her away from the door and down another hallway.

 

Cassandra wondered how anyone could live in this castle, with its winding halls and confusingly-consistent style. Everything looked the same, with only a mural or two to add a splash of color to the beige and brown color palette. He stopped, Cassandra nearly running into his back, before opening the door.

 

The first thing Cassandra noticed was the sheer size of the room before her. It was a grand bedroom, fit for a king. The view was also to die for, moonlight pouring over the pale pink blossoms of the cherry blossom trees. To her left, against the wall, was what looked to be a bath (how convenient, she thought) that acted as a water feature. Two dragons were resting on the cliff of a waterfall, gently pouring water into the basin below. She looked to her right, the opposite end of the room, to the large bed. Deep maroon sheets lay upon it, bright red pillows a pop of color against the dark red. She quickly got an idea of what the demon wanted: to have her stay the night _with him_. Not that she would object, out of gratitude for not ending her life then and there and even offering a soft place to rest.

 

“Make yourself comfortable. I shall return.”

 

“I can’t thank you enough Hanzo.” Cassandra said, bowing to him. She saw the faintest of grins on his face before she was gently pushed inside. With the door closing behind her, she took the moment to take off her shoes and set them near the door. It was custom usually to leave the shoes at the front door of any residence but, given how she hadn’t even thought of that in her desire to appease the demons of Shimada Castle, she hoped Hanzo would not find their placement a social slight against him. Moving to the bed, she sat down and waited for his return. She pulled off her jacket and folded it, setting it on a nearby table. Her gaze moved outside, watching the trees sway slightly from the warm breeze. It was practically picturesque.

 

The opening of the door caught her attention. Hanzo had returned with food, cooked food from the looks of it. Demons normally ate their food raw but she dared not assume it was for her. When he set it on the table in the middle of the room, he looked to her.

 

“Come, eat. I will not let my guest starve in my own home.”

 

“I...uh, thank you.” She felt silly, thanking him so many times and having nothing much to give aside from what she had given earlier in incense and raw meat. She sat down in front of the tray of food and began to eat.  

 

“You are far more polite than most ‘guests’ I receive.” Hanzo commented.

 

“Oh? I suppose urban explorers can be pretty rude.” She nodded in agreement. “And teens and young adults? They’re just young and dumb for the most part. Bruise their ego and they’ll do anything to look ‘cool’.”

 

“And yet you came anyway.”

 

“Because of my sister. As much as we argue, I would rather have her live an unfulfilling life than be murdered for trespassing. That and my parents would guilt me for not stopping her death when I could’ve done something.”

 

“Trapped by responsibility…” He murmured thoughtfully.

 

“I’ve lived in the shadow of my sister for as long as I can remember. I guess that’s why I hope such a fate for her. I’d like to be seen as someone who’s doing great things, not that one person that’s forced to tag along with her, if even that.” Cassandra sighed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be unloading that to you. You’re the host, I should be more courteous to you.”

 

“No no, it is no trouble at all.” He said. She felt his hand take hers and blushed. “I understand the suffocating restraints of responsibility.”

 

“Does that mean your brother is younger than you?” She asked. He nodded. “I see...I hope your relationship with him is bet-” Hanzo pulled her hand close, earning a surprised squeak from her before his lips grazed the knuckles in a kiss. Her blush grew bright red. “Ah...oh...oh my…”

 

“Enough of such thoughts, little one.” The demon stated simply, standing up. Cassandra made a nervous noise, wondering what he wanted. He moved to her side, Cassandra trying very hard not to glance to his exposed chest so close to her, and pulled her close. She noticed how warm his body was, pressed up against hers, and how delicately she was being held. Between them, the only noise she heard was the distant wind and her own breathing. She couldn’t quite discern what the demon was thinking but, given how close he had gotten to her, he must have grown fond of her company. Fond enough to close the gap between them, as it were.

 

“Do you...always get this close to your guests?” She whispered, her voice as soft as a breath.

 

“Only to those I deem worthy.” He replied. “Unless you object?” His head tilted, just slightly, as he asked. The question was quite loaded and yet...and yet, her body craved such a gentle touch, starved for physical affection she was too guarded to ask for. He had given her food and shelter for the night. She had given nothing more than an offering...and a more selfish part of her relished the idea of being worthy of the affections of a handsome demon, even for a night. It wasn’t like anyone else found her worthy of their affection, passing over her for her sister.

 

“I do not.” She finally stated. “I...am honored to be considered worthy enough f- mmf!” She let out a gasp of surprise, muffled by his lips meeting hers. When the surprise faded, she melted into his kiss. A soft nip on her lips made her open up for him, his tongue sliding inside with ease and dominating her. She felt his hands slide down her side, shivering from the sensation. Her body shifted a little, hoping for her shirt to ride up and let his hands rest on her bare skin. He pulled back, Cassandra taking a deep inhale as he did so.

 

“Such a needy little bird…” The demon murmured. She blushed, figuring that he figured out what she craved. “How long have you hungered for the touch of another?”

 

“...too long.” She admitted, her voice soft. “I apologize if I’m being too forward. We’ve only just met.”

 

“You walk a very fine line, little bird. I can sense your hunger for another but you hold yourself back.” Cassandra felt something slide in her lap and looked down. Her gaze met bright red rope. “And so, I ask you this: do you trust me?” He whispered into her ear. Cassandra stared at the soft rope, running the red cord across her fingers. She could hear her heart hammering in her head, wondering if allowing a demon to just casually tie her up and have his way with her was a remotely good idea. Especially since she just met him. Yet, at the same time, he had been nothing but kind to her. From the corner of her eye, she could see that his expression was expectant but not demanding, as if all he wanted was the answer to his query in due time.    

 

“Will it hurt?” She finally asked, her voice soft.

 

“No. But you will be under my mercy.” She swallowed at the thought. To be bound, helpless, at the mercy of a demon, oh that was quite the appetizing thought. Cassandra took a deep breath, weighing the pros and cons to allowing the demon to tie her up and have his way with her.

 

“Alright. I trust you.” She whispered at last. The demon smiled, his hands sliding under her shirt. With a swift upward motion, it was gone, letting her breasts free. The shorts were removed just as swiftly, leaving her naked before the demon. The demon’s hands wandered along her body, his gaze appreciative of what was before him. She shivered as his hands slid across her peach-hued skin.

 

“Mnn…” The demon hummed before helping her to stand. Taking the rope, he began to work. Cassandra had to admit, as he tied each knot, as his hands lingered on her skin for moments too long, she found the situation strange in it’s own way. One moment, she was talking about responsibility and family, the next, having the demon tie knot after knot and letting the red ropes lay on her skin. She let out a soft breath as her hands were moved to rest on the front of her shoulders. He tied them into place. She gave an experimental tug on them and found them secure.

 

 _‘The point of no return…’_ She thought. He gently laid her on the bed before pulling back. She watched him slowly, almost teasingly so, remove his clothes and set them aside. Once he was nude, Cassandra couldn’t help but look. If anyone could get more handsome, than it was Hanzo. He moved to hold her thighs apart, exposing her entrance to him. A brief moment of nervousness bubbled up before she pushed it down. She wanted this, she desired this...and yet she felt nervous under his intense gaze. She shuddered as his lips pressed against her calf, kissing up her leg to her entrance. His tongue darted out, teasing the bundle of nerves that was her clit and earning a moan that she couldn’t restrain. She heard him chuckle before continuing, his tongue slowly circling the bud. Cassandra’s breaths came out in shudders and whimpers, hitched from the teasing pleasure of the demon.

  
“H-Hanzo...Hanzo please…” She whispered pleadingly. “Close…!”

 

“Already?” The demon mused. “I have barely started.” Cassandra let out an embarrassed whine before she felt a finger slide inside her. “And you…” He chuckled. “My my, what have I done to you? You accept me so easily.” A second finger slid into her, as effortless as the first, and earned from her an aroused whine. “And your noises are lovely, like a songbird. I would like to hear more from you.” Cassandra let out a soft noise as his fingers brushed against her sweet spot before a wanton moan was pulled from her, orgasm striking her and catching her off guard.

 

Despite her orgasm, he continued to move his fingers.

 

“Lovely…” He purred, watching her begin to writhe on the sheets. His other hand reached up to squeeze a breast, his hand gently pinching the soft bud. She gasped and whimpered, straining against her bonds.

 

“Hanzo please…!”

 

“Please what, songbird?”

 

“I need you, please...I need more….” She panted out. The demon pulled out his fingers and gently rubbed her thighs. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance before slowly pushing inside. Cassandra visibly shuddered as she was stretched out further than his fingers had prepared her for. “Haah...Haannzo…”

 

“Breathe songbird...breathe…” The demon murmured, his hand moving up to hold her side. “You look so beautiful like this…mortals were always blind to true beauty.” She blushed at his flattery. Before she could speak, he began to move. His thrusts were slow and easy, she could feel every movement inside her. It was gentle and intimate and oh how her body responded to it. She leaned into the touch of his other hand, which had moved to cup her face, and gave his palm a reverent kiss. “You’re doing very well songbird.”

 

“Hanzo…” She whispered, a prayer passing through her lips.

 

“Yes, songbird?”

 

“It feels...so good…” She breathed out. He smiled before he suddenly tensed up. She let out a moan, feeling his hot load pour into her. “Hanzo…!”

 

“Cassandra!” He groaned, pressing his forehead against hers. Cassandra shuddered at his moan, relishing in the sensation. Slumber pulled at her senses before she felt a faint prick of pain. “Now now, little songbird...do you think this is over?” The demon purred, staring down at her. Cassandra let out a breathless noise of confusion, staring up at him with wide eyes. “The night is still young.” His thumb gently rubbed her lip. “And I would like to hear all the noises you can make.” He pulled out, earning a needy whine from her, and flipped her over onto her stomach. Holding her hips up, he pushed into her again and began to move. His pace was rougher this time, nails digging into the skin.

 

“Hanzo! Hanzo, harder please!” Cassandra begged, face flush from arousal. The demon let out a low chuckle at her pleas.

 

“All in due time, songbird.” He said, pausing with his tip just barely inside her entrance. Cassandra let out an impatient whine. “Shh…”

 

“Haaanzoo…” She whined needily. “Please please pleaaseee…” The demon paused, his gaze resting on the desperate face of his human lover before slamming back in. Cassandra shrieked from the pleasure before his thrusts resumed, just as rough and harsh as before.

 

“Beautiful…” He murmured. “Call for me, songbird. Let all know who is making you sing.”

 

“Hah...hahh...Hanzo!”  

 

“Louder. No hesitation.” She shuddered at his commanding voice.

 

“Hanzo!!” She cried out. The demon grunted, filling her up again. She felt her stomach stretch, straining at the rope confinements around her. Cassandra let out a whimper, fighting back exhaustion. Her hips ached from the brutal thrusts of the demon, her stomach was aching, distended from his seed. The pain was not a bad pain, she had completely enjoyed herself, but she was far too tired to serve him further. The demon gently picked her up and carried her to the bath, setting her down in the cool water. She leaned on him as he tenderly undid the crimson knots, letting the strands of rope fall away and let her free. A soft floral scent wafted around her, followed by the sensation of something soft rubbing against her skin. She let out a soft noise of confusion before she realized that he was bathing her. She quickly relaxed, letting him continue.

 

“Well, songbird?” He asked. She looked up at him.

 

“Yes?” She whispered.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

 

“Immensely. That was...indescribable.” She smiled and snuggled up to him. “Thank you...not just for that, but for taking care of me too.”

 

“You’re welcome.” He murmured, nuzzling her head before finishing with his task. He pulled her out, dried her off, and carried her to bed. Cassandra was asleep the moment her body hit the sheets.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra blinked awake, grumbling at the sunshine in her eyes. She sat up and looked around. To her surprise, she was not in the bed of the demon but in her own room. At first, she wondered if she had just been dreaming of being bedded by a handsome demon in a pristine castle hidden in the cherry blossom trees. It did seem like something she would do, when she was unbearably lonely in the moonlight. She glanced down and blushed, seeing light rope burns from her squirming.

 

“That was no dream…” She murmured. She looked to her bedside table and noticed a statuette she had not seen before. It was of a songbird, resting in the branches of a cherry blossom tree. If she squinted, she could see the bird was sitting on a nest of tiny eggs. At the base of the statuette was a folded-up flower. She took the flower into her hand and noticed writing on the inside. She opened up the folds of the flower.

 

_For the beloved songbird. You need only call for me._

 

Cassandra blushed, staring at the kanji signature underneath. The signature read ‘Shimada Hanzo’.

 

“Hanzo...you shouldn’t have…” She murmured before looking out the window. “I will come back. I promise.” A part of her instinctively knew she would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Hanzo, over the trimesters of Cassandra’s pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FuryEclipse for help with dialogue

Cassandra stared at herself in the mirror, hands resting on her belly. It had been three short months since she had visited Shimada Castle and spent the night there. Now, as she looked at herself in the mirror of her room with a small bump on her belly, she only let out a frustrated sigh. The baby bump would be quite frustrating to explain to her fellow co-workers, considering she never once stated she had a boyfriend or a fiancee or even a fling. She was incredibly private about her personal life.

 

A pair of familiar hands wrapped around her, resting against hers. She leaned against the presence, recognizing the dark-grey skin as her demonic lover.

 

“What vexes you, little bird?” Came the low rumble of the father of the little one within her: Hanzo Shimada.

 

“I’m trying to figure out how to explain my baby bump to my coworkers. We’re gonna have a little soiree today and...” Cassandra let out a sigh. “As far as they know, I live all alone and have no male lovers to father a child.” She looked up, seeing him in the mirror. “You wouldn’t happen to have some sort of glamour to hide your demonic features? If people saw you on the street, they’d freak out.” The demon let out a sigh, eyes fluttering closed. Within a few short moments, dark grey skin turned olive, the tattoo changing from a raging oni to a furious dragon, and the horns fading into mist. Even though she watched the change before her eyes, she wouldn’t believe it unless she glanced down to his hands on hers. She turned around, moving her hands to rest on his shoulders.

 

“Well?” He asked. Her eyes met his stormy grey eyes, almost the opposite of the milky-white eyes she was used too.

 

“You look so handsome.” She kissed him. “Makes me wish I could stay home and be with you instead.” She sighed. “But unfortunately, I promised I would show up and I have to fulfill that promise.” She looked up and down at him. “Do you have anything more...casual though?”

 

“Casual?” The demon tilted his head in confusion.

 

“Yeah. As much as I love your current attire, it’s not what people wear nowadays. You’ll get lots of eyes on you if you wear that.” She let out a sigh. “And my coworkers will probably gossip about you for days on end.”

 

“So you want me to blend in.” Hanzo summarized.

 

“...yeah, I guess.” She smooched his cheek. The demon nodded and kissed her head.

 

“As you wish, my little bird.” With a blink of an eye, he was gone. Cassandra went over to prepare her bag for the soiree. They were going to a local park for tea and snacks and Cassandra knew her new demonic boyfriend had a protective streak in him. She was grateful that he knew that humans were inherently social, they needed interaction with other humans or they would go stir-crazy.

 

“Let me see...wallet...keys...phone…” Cassandra murmured, double-checking what she had. She felt a hand on her back and whipped around, her eyes meeting Hanzo in more casual attire. She dropped her bag.

 

“Cassandra?” The demon asked, tilting his head a little. “Is something the matter?”

 

“I think I fell in love with you all over again.” The demon laughed at her words, reaching down to pick up her bag.

 

“How cute.” He mused as Cassandra gently took back her bag. She kissed his cheek again.

 

“Shall we then?” She asked, moving his hand to her waist. He smiled, his hand moving closer to her tiny baby bump.

 

“We shall.”

 

One car ride later, Cassandra led Hanzo through the local park. The guised demon kept looked around, something that did not escape Cassandra’s notice.

 

“What’s the matter Hanzo?” She asked.

 

“It’s strange.” The demon murmured. “Last I was here, the buildings did not touch the skies.”

 

“Things change when you hide away from the world for…” She paused. “When was the last time you came out of your castle?” Hanzo hummed thoughtfully at her question.

 

“...I believe I came out a hundred years ago to meet my brother and bring him home. I have no need to go into town often.” He glanced around. “But should I call it a town now?”

 

“Well, it’s more of a city than a town.” Cassandra chuckled.

 

“Caaasss!” Cassandra glanced up. “So who did you capture with your song?” She smiled, recognizing the voice as her coworker Diana. She looked over to a bench under a willow tree, reaching over to delicately lay it’s leaves on the stream. On the bench was Diana Faye and Taylor Oriol, her coworkers. The three of them worked at a local theater, Cassandra on the sound board while Taylor worked on set and Diana was security. Cassandra gently pulled Hanzo to the duo.

 

“I apologize. I keep my personal life very personal. The talent will gossip all day if I utter a peep.” She explained. Taylor smiled.

 

“It’s fine.” She said gently as the duo sat down. Hanzo gave a quizzical look to Cassandra but let her have the narrative. “Actresses will gossip until the cows come home.”

 

“You bet they will.” Diana huffed. “But enough about them, tell us about your new boy.” She looked at the guised demon curiously. Cassandra squeezed his hand.

 

“I am Hanzo.” The demon said stiffly. Taylor raised an eyebrow.

 

“How did you two meet?” She asked.

 

“A coffee shop. You know, just sat across from him in a crowded shop and we struck up conversation.” Cassandra smiled at her. Taylor smiled at him.

 

“I see. What do you do for a living?” She asked the demon.

 

“Restoration. Paintings and ceramics are my specialty.” Hanzo replied, his hand gently squeezing Cassandra’s.

 

“So got any pictures of your work that we can see?” Cassandra felt a brief moment of panic set in from Diana’s question.

 

“I do have a personal project I had just finished.” The demon began. “I put it in Cassandra’s bag.” He looked to her. “Do you mind if I look?”

 

“Oh, of course not.” Cassandra pulled her bag off over her shoulder and handed it to him. Hanzo looked through the bag before pulling out a small baggie containing a ceramic charm of a songbird, repaired and lined with gold. He handed the baggie to Diana for her to inspect.  

 

She carefully took it and started to inspect it. “Your turn to ask questions Tay.” Taylor blinked at her friend before turning to Cassandra, who was getting handed back her bag.

 

“So, urm...do your parents know about him?” Taylor asked. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m an adult, my parents don’t need to know about my love-life. Not that they’d care anyway. It’s all about Carmina after all.” Hanzo stiffened at the mention of Carmina, his grip tightening on Cassandra’s hand. “So no, I haven’t told them yet.”

 

“But isn’t getting the father’s permission important?” Taylor asked.

 

“I don’t see it as important. Then again, my dad’s one of those ‘clean the gun in the garage as a warning to the boys’ type.” She explained. Hanzo blinked in surprise. “I doubt he’d approve of anyone.”

 

“I get that understandably so.” Diana mused, sliding the baggie back to Hanzo. “So what happened during those almost four months that you left us out in the cold Cass?”

 

“I was down south taking care of Carmina. She was running on hard times, or so she claimed.” Cassandra rolled her eyes. “More like she wanted someone to act as housemaid.” Taylor visibly shivered at the thought.

 

“And I can't believe you fell for it again, after the last time we talked, you were ready to give her a piece of your mind.” Diana hummed

 

“Mother and Father...intervened.” She let out a sigh. Hanzo gently pressed his lips against her head, making her relax. “They always make me take care of her. But this is the last straw, I swear it.”

 

“I’m glad that’s the case!” Taylor chirped. “I never liked Carmina in the first place…”

 

“Alright so how much you wanna bet that Cass is gonna fall for it again because Mommy and Daddy decided to fall for Carmina’s bullshit?” She mused sarcastically.

 

“Diana!” Taylor squeaked.

 

“What? I’m being honest here. Anyway the point being, so go on with what happened during those months you were MIA.”

 

“Not much, really. Carmina went out clubbing and going through boyfriends like someone goes through...ur…” Cassandra made a face as she struggled for a metaphor. “Ok, I’m not good at metaphors.”

 

“Hey Cass, You know I work security for a reason right? So how about you tell us the real story about you getting pregnant with him being the father.” Diana said with a smirk as the two looked at Diana, obviously flabbergasted at her insight. “Come on now Cass, did you really think you can pull some shit on me? I’ve known you for how long now?”

 

“...a long-ass time.” Cassandra murmured. “Ok, fine. I wasn’t careful and I got pregnant by accident.” She didn’t look at Diana, shame burning on her face. Diana sighed and drank her drink before setting it down to collect herself to become serious.

 

“Hanzo, I really hope you know what you’re doing, because if you break Cassandra’s heart, I’m going to come after you and chew your ass out.”

 

“I do.” He nodded firmly, meeting her serious gaze. “I took care of my baby brother. I will take care of Cassandra and our ch-”

 

“You called?” Came a voice from above. The group looked up, surprised by a man with dyed green hair, a hoodie, and some pants. Hanzo looked the most surprised.

 

“Genji!? What are you doing here?!”

 

“Parkour! It’s the hot new thing!” He grinned. “Hi babe!” He turned to wave at Taylor.

 

“Hello Genji.” Taylor smiled at him. Diana rolled her eyes with a smirk.

 

“Oi vey…” She mumbled. Genji flipped out of the tree and onto the grass in front of him. He leaned forward to smooch his girlfriend, who happily smooched him back, before grinning to Diana.

 

“You don’t need to worry about my brother Diana.”

 

“Speak of the green mischief maker himself, yo Genji. And I did the same talk to you when you started dating Tay, It’s something you’d expect from me.” She laughed.

 

“Indeed I do. But my brother was always the responsible one. Dragged me around to classes and everything.”

 

“Yeah it shows that you’re the wild child.”

 

“Hey! I’ve calmed down. I’m going steady now with the cutest girl in town.” He grinned at a rapidly reddening Taylor. “I’m just glad that Han found a chick. I thought he was gonna be forever alone with cats.”

 

“Genji!” Hanzo hissed. “That’s rude!”

 

“But it’s truuueee!” He grinned at his brother. Cassandra glanced back and quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek. Hanzo took in a deep breath, slipping the baggie back into her bag.

 

“Oh yeah Genji, you should have seen your brother’s and your future in-laws face when I called Cass out on being pregnant.” She snickered.

 

“I did see. I was here the entire time in the tree.” Genji grinned at his brother. “At least he’s happy. That’s all I really want for my brother.” His smile became more sincere as he spoke. Diana chuckled and offered him her chair to Genji before standing up hearing her order called.

 

“I’ll be back, play nice boys.” She stood up and left to get her meal at the counter. Genji sat next to Taylor, nuzzling her happily before turning to his brother.

 

“I’m surprised you came out here in the first place brother.” He whispered.

 

“What made you think I would not be with the woman who’s bearing my child? Do you think so little of me?”

 

“No, you just never leave Shimada Castle for anything.” Genji pointed out. He turned to Cassandra. “Did you twist his arm to get him to leave?”

  
  
“No, I just came along…” Cassandra said softly. Diana came back and placed the two trays down with Japanese snacks and boba tea, enough for everyone.

 

“Dig in guys, my treat.” She said, grabbing her own boba tea and putting the straw through it.

 

“Thanks!” Genji chirped and began to eat. Hanzo blinked at the snacks and boba tea before bowing his head to her.

 

“Thank you.” He said before taking a boba tea and straw. Taking the straw and putting it through, he drank up. He let out a surprised hum. Cassandra did the same, smiling at his apparent enjoyment of boba tea. Diana nodded and perked up at a ding from her phone, smiling warmly before replying quickly, resuming her normal facade when it was done.

 

“Thank you Diana.” Cassandra hummed. “I hope that cowboy of yours is treating you right.” She added cheekily.

 

“At least I didn't get knocked up after the first time meeting.”

 

“...fucking touche…” Cassandra giggled.

 

Diana flicked one of her coins at Cass’ forehead before catching it. “Language Cassandra, not in front of your child, jeez.”

 

“They’re not even here yet!” Cassandra giggled. Hanzo shot Diana a glare before letting out a sigh. Cassandra felt Hanzo’s hand slid over to slowly rub the bump. She leaned into him, eyes fluttering closed as she sipped her sweet boba tea.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra let out a sigh as she sat on the couch, holding onto her swollen belly. She had just hit the six month mark. She had sent Hanzo on a mission to get durians, as her cravings hungered for the exotic fruit. She rubbed her belly slowly, trying to find some comfort as she was all alone.

 

Well, not all alone. If she called for his brother then he would arrive within moments. He had a knack for arriving suddenly. She let out a sigh and looked down to her belly.

 

“Hey, little one…” She mumbled, feeling the baby shift underneath the skin. “Do you miss your father?” She asked. She felt a little silly, talking to her belly. “I miss him too…” She sighed. What she knew so far was that she was due to have a little girl, they decided on the name of Kasumi after some deliberation, and she heard through Genji that Taylor was expecting as well. He wondered who Kasumi would take more after, in terms of personality, as it would be no secret that she would be a demon like her father. She felt a hunger to meet her new daughter now, even though she knew there would be another three months before that would be a reality.

 

“Cassandra!” She perked up, hearing her lover’s voice.

 

“Hanzo, you’re back!” Cassandra got up. A sweet fragrance heralded his return. She saw him round the corner, his mortal glamor fading as he went to the kitchen. She followed him happily.

 

“I understand most of your cravings but this foul smelling fruit is your strangest.”

 

“Wait, foul?” Cassandra made a confused noise. “How…?” Hanzo looked to her before shrugging as he went to the counter. She sat across from him. Hanzo got to work on the durians he brought, the actions methodical as he worked. It was almost hypnotic as she watched him work the thorny fruit. Her mind wandered as he worked away, turning the inside of the fruit into an edible product.

 

“My love.” He held out some of the inside of the fruit to her. She took it and took a bite. “Well?”

 

“...it tastes fruity. Like someone drizzled caramel on raspberries.” She blinked and looked to him. He tilted his head, his face obviously perplexed by her words. “What?”

 

“...nevermind. I’ll go prepare something.” Cassandra nodded at his words, watching him take the rest of the inside fruit of the durian and get back to work. Cassandra got up and went back to the couch, finishing up her piece of durian. Her mind wandered to Diana and Jesse. They seemed to be a good couple, from her encounters with them, although she got a very strong smell of dog from Jesse. Perhaps he just worked in a dog shelter? That seemed reasonable and so very cute! She always figured Diana was more of a dog person and her being with someone who worked with abandoned dogs just seemed right for her.

 

“Cassandra?” Hanzo’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She felt Hanzo sit down next to her and show her a plate of durian-filled crepes. “I figure these would be to your liking.” Cassandra smiled and kissed his cheek before setting the plate on a side table. She wrapped her arms around him.

 

“They are. But I missed you while you were gone.” She pouted. He kissed her head.

 

“Well, we can’t have that can we?” He asked, his hand taking the one settled on her belly. He glanced down to her swollen belly. “And your little one?”

 

“I tried talking to her, I felt awkward doing so.” She admitted. Hanzo hummed thoughtfully before leaning down, murmuring to her belly in a language she didn’t recognize. She presumed it was the ancient tongue of demonkind, given how Kasumi was reacting to her father’s voice. She felt the demon baby kick inside her and winced.

 

“She loves you.” He said simply.

 

“If kicking me is i love you in fetus, then love hurts…ow…” Cassandra murmured. He chuckled and rubbed her belly soothingly.

 

“Now now, little Kasumi, be nice to your mother…” He gently chided.

 

“I don’t think she’ll be so nice when it comes to labor.” She looked to him. “How would it even happen?”

 

“It would be an at-home labor. I imagine mortals would be quite...ahem, spooked, at seeing a demon infant being born. It is no different from mortal labor but her appearance will garner unwanted attention.”

 

“And glamours to hide herself?”

 

“I will be able to do so for her until she grows into her powers.” Hanzo explained, resting his head on her shoulder. “And I will protect you, my love.” Cassandra felt touched at his words before kissing his head.

 

“Thank you. I love you too Hanzo.” She murmured. She looked over to her durian crepes and took one to eat. “...oh this is good…”

 

* * *

 

Screams of agony ripped through the cool air of Castle Shimada, abuzz with life from the coming birth of the newest Shimada, Kasumi. Aiding in the birth was Diana and Taylor, along with a demonic midwife. Taylor would be due in a month with her own son, from Genji, but it did not stop her from helping her best friend.

 

Outside of the room where Cassandra was pushing out the baby were Hanzo, Genji, and Jesse. Hanzo was pacing, obviously nervous from his screaming wife. Jesse was sitting in front of the door in his werewolf form, deep red serape wrapped around him, acting as a guard dog, wagging his tail.

 

“Hanzo.” Genji spoke up. The demon whipped to him, scowling. “You’re going to pace yourself into the floor under us. Sit down.”

 

“Why should I when my love is in pain and I cannot help her!?” He growled at Genji before getting a brown paw to his face.

 

“Because you’d run in there and your demonic instincts could get the best of ya. I’d like to have my wife in one piece thank you kindly.” Jesse huffed letting out a low protective growl.

 

“And mine as well.” Genji added. Hanzo stared at the paw in his face before pushing it off him. He sat down next to Genji, letting out a huffy noise. As much as they were right about things, it did not soothe the desire to tear his way into the room. Jesse sat back in front of the door, perking up when the midwife came in and asked for more towels.

 

“Han, can you grab some extra towels? Cass needs it.” The room smelt of blood, Cassandra’s scent and sweat, with the faint traces of Diana and Taylor’s scent. Hanzo took in a deep breath, trying to resist the urge to tear into the room, and quickly sped-walk his way to find more towels. His instincts raged at him walking away from his lover. He found more towels quickly and returned to the midwife to hand them to her. She took the towels and closed the door behind her. He didn’t even bother to correct Jesse on his name, just sitting back down next to Genji.

 

“Hey, you’ll probably do this to me when Taylor goes into labor. Think of this as practice.” Genji said, trying to offer some sort of comfort. Jesse grinned happily, wagging his tail as he showed off his toothy werewolf grin.

 

“...thank you, Genji.” Hanzo said, his voice strained. “I always prided myself on my discipline...but I never thought this would test it as much as I thought it would.”

 

“I know brother.” Genji nodded, reaching up to grip his shoulder and give him a comforting squeeze. “I know…” The cry of an infant got the attention of all three men.

 

“Kasumi…!” Hanzo quickly stood up, tearing his shoulder away from his brother. His body visibly trembled from the sudden call of restraint. He shook, feeling his brother’s hand take his. He squeezed tightly, forcing himself to sit back down. Just a little longer...he just had to wait a little longer. Jesse pawed at the door, whining loudly before perking up, happily getting onto his feet when Diana opened the door.

 

“Yes hi hun, good boy. Well Hanzo, Cass was right, wanna say hi to little Kasumi Shimada?” Laughing gently as Jesse nudged his way into the door to sit by Cassandra, curiously sniffing the infant in her arms, wagging his tail excitedly before going over to let an exhausted Diana climb onto his back. Happily taking her to rest in another room in the castle, leaving the couple alone together. Taylor stepped out of the room to Genji, leaning against him to rest. Hanzo quickly stepped inside to Cassandra, rushing to her side. She was drenched in sweat, visibly exhausted from the efforts of her labor. In her arms, wrapped up in a white towel, was a tiny baby girl happily suckling on her mother’s breast. Her skin was the color of damp ash. The beginning of black hair lay flat on her head.

 

“Hanzo…” Cassandra breathed heavily. “She’s here...Kasumi…”

 

“I know, I know. Oh I was worried sick about you…” He breathed out, resting his head on her shoulder. “She’s beautiful…you were just as wonderful.”

 

“Thank you. I...I faintly heard you arguing with Jesse and Genji…”

 

“I apologize. I was so worried for you…”

 

“Don’t be. It’s time to rest.” She let out a yawn. “Oh how everything hurts…” He tilted his head up to kiss her chin.

 

“I imagine it will for a while. But you were wonderful. I cannot repeat that enough, my love.”

 

“I love you, Hanzo.”

 

“I love you too Cassandra.”


End file.
